Mega Man: The Rules of Love
by Gurahk
Summary: As Rock Light tries to think of a way to win Chelsea's heart, things become complicated when Proto Man joins his school, and Bass and Treble are spying on Rock, so that Bass can find the ebst way to finally destroy Mega Man! Rated for violence and languag
1. Rock's New Classmate

Mega Man: The Rules of Love

Chapter 1: Rock's "New" Classmate

(A/N: hey guys! I'm not dead! Here with a Mega Man fanfic, but better than the last one! This one focuses on the original Mega Man continuity, mainly based on the DreamWave comics. Enjoy!)

/

It was about 5:00 in the morning, at the laboratory and home of Dr. Thomas Light. An alarm clock was beeping in one room of the house. It was the bedroom of an android boy. He wore a light blue t-shirt, navy blue jeans, and had a blue watch used for a special purpose. The boy also had spiky blackish-brown hair and blue eyes. Best known by his alter-ego (activated via the above-mentioned watch), Mega Man, this little 14 year old android is named Rock "Rocky" Light.

Rock woke up and turned off the beep on his alarm really exhausted. He didn't sleep well. The previous night, Mega Man was engaged in a brutal battle with his arch-rival Bass. The toll took a lot out of the both of them, but Mega Man was barely able to win. Now Rock was still recovering, and extremely tired.

Rock went down stairs and got ready, before eating breakfast. He was now living a sort of double-life. Even a robotic superhero that is always attempting to stop Dr. Wily's sinister plots has to go to school. He attends Mega City Junior High School as his android self, but no one in the school know what or who he really is...and that's how Rock wants it like!

"Good morning, Rock." said Dr. Light.

"Morning, Dr. Light..." Rock said, tiredly, as he sat down for breakfast.

The food was pancakes. They were being made and served by Rock's little sister Roll. She wore a red dress, and had blonde ponytail hair, with a green braid, and she also had green eyes.

"Breakfast is served!" she said as she set three plates of pancakes and the three ate breakfast. Rock was being the slowest to eat, being very exhausted from the battle the previous night.

"Rock, if you don't finish those pancakes fast enough, you're going to be late for school!" said Dr. Light.

"I know, Dr. Light..." he said, sluggishly, slowly finishing his pancakes, but a _bit too_ slow.

"I bet he's still thinking of Chelsea again!" Roll teased. This made Rock blush a lot and nearly choke on his own food. He secretly had a big crush on his brunette classmate and Roll constantly teases him about it.

"Please, Roll. Not now..." said Rock. He left his plate, only 3/4th finished with his pancakes, got his backpack and started to walk sheepishly out the door and towards school.

/

Rock was still sluggishly walking down the streets towards the Junior High School. It's because of this he brought with him an E-Tank Energy drink. It would help him get through some of the day. As he began to get back into his senses, he noticed his two friends waving to him.

The first one was a red-haired, green-eyed boy, in a casual green jacket, yellow necktie, and beige pants. This boy was Alan, who quickly became Rock's best friend when he first started school. Alan is a bit on the geeky and dorky side, but he and Rock are always looking out for one another and would not lie to each other...well except the fact Rock is really an android and he's also Mega Man.

And the other one was a brazen-haired beauty that had green eyes, black & yellow sweatshirt/shirt, yellow miniskirt, and purple high-heels, with a smile that made Rock instantly forget about everything else. Her hair style was like Rock and Roll's hair styles combined. This girl was named Chelsea and since day one, Rock has been head-over-heels for her.

"Hey guys!" Rock waved back, coming back to reality and rushing over to them. He then started walking to school with the duo.

"I was worried we were gonna have to go walk without ya, buddy!" said Alan. "What took ya?"

"Didn't sleep well..." said Rock.

"How come?" asked the red-head geek.

Rock hesitated for a minute. He didn't want to tell them his true identity, nor did he want Chelsea to be worried about him and get into harm's way in the future. So he thought up of a quick lie.

"Long evening..."

"Oh...okay." Alan simply replied.

There was a brief moment of silence as they continued to walk to school. It was Chelsea that disrupted it: "Hey, did you know there's a new kid at school now?"

"Oh really?" said Rock. "D'ya know who it is?"

"I bumped into him yesterday in the playground. His name's Jackie Inafune. He didn't say much, though, and only acted a _bit_ friendly to me."

(A/N: If you're a big Mega Man fan, you'll know where I got the last name for this "human character" your gonna "see" in a bit)

The trio kept talking about their lives all walk long until they at last reached the school. They started walking up to their first class: math. Rock enjoyed math quite a lot. Being an android, he's one of the best students in there and quite skilled in every type of mathematics. Chelsea, on the other hand, was struggling immensely, so both Rock and Alan have been offering her some extra help. It's been working thus far.

Rock, Alan, and Chelsea took their seats in class. Rock sat in the middle of the 3rd row of desks; Alan sat right right in front of him, and Chelsea, sat over to his left, in the 2nd row. The rest of the class took their seats, as the teacher, Mr. Kazawe, brought forth a new student.

(A/N: There are 5 rows of desks in the classroom, each having like 8 desks per row.)

This student had dark brown hair, dark-shaded sunglasses, a red t-shirt, and raven-purple jeans. This was obviously the new student Chelsea had referenced earlier, but Rock knew who this student _really _was...

"Class, I would like to introduce Jackie Inafune" said Mr. Kazawe. "He's a new student, who transferred here from Station Square Memorial High School."

(A/N: Everyone knows this is a lie, but...well, the dude falsified his "documentation", shall we say.)

"Please sir, just call me Jack." Jack bowed to the teacher in respect and took his seat next to Rock. The blue android was no fool; he knew who this new student really was, but it confused him all the more why he would go to school. But even so, Rock knew the truth behind this new student. There was no denying who he really was...

"Proto Man..."

/

(A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! Hope ya like it! Chapter 2 coming pretty soon! Stay tuned!)


	2. A Rock Can Save Your Life

Mega Man: The Rules of Love

Chapter 2: A Rock Can Save Your Life

(A/N: Hey, guys! Time for the next chapter! BTW, I should clarify that this is set about 2 months after the events of Mega Man 10.)

/

Rock was very shocked that his newest classmate—Jackie Inafune—was actually his half-brother, Proto Man! Of course, he was the only one that knew this. And he especially wanted to keep it a secret, not like that was a problem to begin with, considering this is Proto Man we're talking about here...

Mr. Kazawe immediately began the lesson, Rock's attention at last turned away from Jack.

"Okay, class. Today's lesson is regarding graphing angles." Kazawe began speaking, as he drew a graphical equation on the board. "Now, who can tell me the formula for this line?...Ms. Hart?" He called upon to Chelsea.

(A/N: Yes, I gave Chelsea a last name, since she apparently doesn't have one. And...if I get some math shit wrong, please excuse me, cuz Summer has melted all my knowledge of said Math terms and things.)

Chelsea looked at the board at the equation. She looked at it for almost 30 seconds, and then took a guess at it. "Uhhh...X = -8, Y = +12, A = -96...?"

"Why...that would be correct." said Kazawe, impressed. "Well done, Ms. Hart."

Chelsea sighed in relief. She didn't think she would get the answer right. She looked over to Rock, who winked at her. Chelsea simply blushed in return. Apparently, the extra help she was getting from Rock was paying off. Jack eyed the duo, looking on with a rather disgusted look on his face.

"_There's no way machines like Rock and I can forever be humans in such a...bonding like that."_ he thought to himself.

The class then continued on as is, with a few kids doing well with the work...

/

As math class was about to end, Mr. Kazawe began passing out some review sheets, for a very important test to happen tomorrow. "Now make sure you study the material carefully class. This test is an important part of your midterm grade. And Ms. Hart...if you flunk this test tomorrow, I hope you do not use that stupid 'birthday excuse'. Will not work."

"I won't, Mr. Kazawe." said Chelsea. "I promise..."

It was then that Rock gave a silent, but secret look of shock and guilt. He had forgotten that tomorrow would be Chelsea's birthday...and he didn't get her a present or think of anything he could do with her. Not to mention Dr. Light knew Rock couldn't handle the responsibility of money.

As the bell rang for them to go to their next class, Rock became very depressed, awfully quick. Tomorrow was Chelsea's birthday and he was going to let her down.

"_No way I'll stand a chance of winning her over now..."_ he thought sadly.

/

Rock, Alan, Chelsea, and Jack (but he wasn't anywhere to be found near the group) dropped their math stuff in their lockers and went to the next class: Gym. Alan, being more into mental educational classes than physical, did not particularly like this class. Rock and Chelsea, however, enjoyed the exercises and games they played, but even a robot like Rock can reach his limits when in Mr. Hardy's class.

(A/N: One of my old gym teachers was also named Mr. Hardy.)

The kids did their usual pre-class warm-ups: first, they ran the track for a couple laps; then they did push-ups, sit-ups, and finally they ran from one end of the gym to the other 5 times. When all of that was done, Hardy set up some red balls around the gym and split the class in two teams. They were about to play dodge ball, one of Rock's favorite gym games.

On Rock's team were of course, Chelsea, Alan, but also Jack as well, along with some good students that he liked. Among the opposition were the Boltz Boys, nephews to Rock's greatest adversary, Dr. Wily. Dix was the big strong one, with purple hair; Dez was a real cunning and merciless one; and Dag was darker skinned and did most of the talking for the three brothers. They were with kids in class that Rock didn't necessarily hate, but they weren't too kind or polite to him either...

Mr. Hardy signaled his whistle for the game to begin. A lot of kids were throwing balls all over the place eliminating a lot. Alan was one of the first to go right off the bat. Rock, Jack, and the Boltz Bros. were doing most of the work. It was Dix that threw a big one right at Chelsea. It not only took her out of the game, but it hit her legs and she was having trouble standing back up.

The Boltz Boys were eliminated one-by-one by Jack. It was first, Dez, then Dag, and finally Dix. However, his shot to Dix bounced off onto several walls before the shot was so strong that it hit and broke one of the basketball hoop's supports before the ball plopped onto a wall.

Everyone looked in awe at the amazing power Jack had for that to happen; even Jack himself was amazed. Rock, however, was more concerned about the other support. It wouldn't be long before it snapped apart. To make matters worse, Chelsea was right beneath it, still having trouble getting up.

"Chelsea, you have to hurry and get up!" shouted Rock, really concerned. He could see the support about to break.

Chelsea was confused as to why Rock was rushing her. She didn't realize that she was standing underneath where the basketball hoop was hanging and bout to fall down. The support was about to break. Rock knew she wouldn't be able to stand up and move out of the way in time.

He ran over to try to help her up, but just then the supports finally snapped, sending the debris of metal supports, glass backboard, rim, and net (among other hazards) crashing down onto them. Putting instinct before mind, Rock reached his arms over him and attempted to lift the heavy debris up for as long as possible.

"Move, Chelsea!" he shouted, starting to struggle. "I dunno how long I can hold this up!"

"Rock..." Chelsea whispered, in fear and worry. She barely had the power to stand up, but she could see Rock about to slip; he was going to get crushed by the heavy equipment!

Just then, in strength not seen before, Rock felt himself grow a bit stronger. He started to lift up higher the destroyed pieces and exceeding his own limitations. Unable to hold it all for long, though, he tossed it all behind him and all of it smashed through the gym walls behind him, leaving nothing but pieces of a fallen basketball hoop and piles of brick in its wake. Rock then felt his entire body electrocuted from the pain and exhaustion of that experienced and passed out.

The entire class was still looking on at the amazing feat that Rock just performed, extremely stunned as well as a bit concerned about him. Mr. Hardy had now officially seen it all.

"Okay class! This game's canceled now!" he said trying to direct attention away from what just happened. "We're now heading outside for Capture the Football! Everyone out!"

He then rushed to check up on Rock and Chelsea as everyone else (except Alan and Jack) rushed to the football field outside. Hardy was tempted to ask Chelsea to help carry Rock to the nurse's office while he called the principal, but knew that she was having troubles with trying to stand up. He turned to Jack.

"Inafune! Get these two to the Nurse's Office and come back as soon as possible; I'm gonna call Ms. Suzuki."

Jack, knowing the seriousness of the situation, nodded and didn't hesitate to try to carry both Rock and Chelsea to the nurse's office. It wasn't going to be easy carrying an unconscious Rock and immobile Chelsea to the nurse, but had to be done. As Mr. Hardy made a call to Principal Suzuki, Alan took a look at his friends, and then the destroyed wall.

"_Oh god, when Ms. Suzuki finds out about this, she's gonna flip!' _he thought. "_Rock, what have you gotten yourself into?"_

Alan then rushed off to the football field to join his classmates. Nobody was aware that hidden in gym bleachers, a purple wolf robot was watching and video-taping the entire incident...

/

(A/N: Holy shit! For such an amazing chapter, if I do say so myself, that took a while to figure out. Aw well, hope ya liked it! See ya for next chapter!)


	3. Treble in Fear

Mega Man: The Rules of Love

Chapter 3: Treble in Fear

(A/N: Yeah, shit gets REAL serious here! Enjoy!)

/

When Jack reached Nurse MacMillan's office, she took care of them pretty fair. Chelsea's wounds were pretty minor. All that was needed was a couple bandages and ice packs and Chelsea's legs were functioning properly again. It would take about an hour for the wounds to die, but she felt glad she could stand again and be safe.

Rock, however, was a much more serious case. He had to be placed on a medical mattress and when Nurse MacMillan went to check him, she could see many scars and cuts over his body, blue blood dripping almost everywhere. The sight was a difficult and horrific one to look at, even for Jack and the nurse.

She was unsure if Rock would even live again, so she acted quick. Nurse MacMillan got some wet towels and used them to damp down the blue blood. Once that was done, she wrapped some bandages to all his wounds. After about a half hour, she took his temperature and felt his heart rate. Nurse MacMillan walked into the waiting room, where Jack and Chelsea were patiently waiting.

"Rock is going to live." she announced. "But the wounds are a bit more severe than I originally thought. He just needs a long rest and he'll be fine. You two can go on back to class now."

Chelsea was tempted to take the nurse up on her offer, but thought twice about it. Rock had practically saved her own life; she owed him one. And although she may not want to admit it, she was having feelings for him as well. She wanted to make sure he was safe and sound and thank him personally when he woke up.

"Jack," she said, standing up. "if it's okay with you and Nurse MacMillan, I'd like to stay with Rock until he wakes up."

Jack looked at the brown-haired girl with a serious look in both their eyes. The fact of a machine like Rock being hooked up with a female human like Chelsea was a thought that sickened him to the core, but he knew Chelsea was in Rock's debt. He saved her life and she needed to return the favor somehow. Plus, someone had to look after that kid and Chelsea was the best bet for now.

"Are you sure about this, Chelsea?" asked Nurse MacMillan.

"Absolutely!" Chelsea answered. "I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for Rock!"

Jack simply smirked at her statement, then took one last look at Rock. "The kid's a big heart, for a machine..."

Chelsea turned to him, looking at him very confused. She didn't know Rock and Jack were actually androids. "What do you mean, Jack?"

"It's nothing." he replied. "I'll tell the teachers for ya. Just look after him, and try not to get too...attached."

Chelsea blushed pretty insanely at this comment, as Jack left the office to return to gym. Chelsea then walked over to the mattress and sat on a chair next to it. She put her hand on his chest; she knew he was still alive, thank the god for that. She smiled and blushed a bit as she observed Rock's now-asleep state, still covered in bandages.

"_He's so cute when he sleeps like that..."_ she thought, seeing him crossing his arms as if he was hugging something in his dreams. She blushed harder—this time in embarrassment—at what she was thinking.

"Oh, Rock...what's happening to me?" she sighed. "I feel like...like it was my fault you're in this mess. If only I had moved out soon enough...you would never have to be like this now! I feel so useless..."

She took a little breath before continuing to talk to him, despite her knowing he couldn't hear her. "I always knew that you were different from all the others. When we first met, I knew you were special...and I still feel it. There's something different about you...but that's what I've always liked about you..."

She could see Rock groaning and moaning in his sleep. Chelsea giggled a bit at this, as she put a blanket over him, kissed his forehead, and sat down, never taking his eyes off him.

"_Please wake up soon, Rock...I don't want to lose you..."_

/

A purple wolf-like robot rushed all the way to some bushes. It red eyes, 5 spiky robotic manes, two cables on its back, and another as a tail connecting to a purple cylinder-like tail-end. It also had razor-sharp teeth and claws. This robot's name was Treble.

Treble hid in the nearby bushes and stopped in front of its master. This was a robot in full armor, only a foot taller than Rock. It had a black and yellow robotic suit, with a helmet like the head of a bat's head. A blue triangular crystal was in his chest and forehead, and he had red eyes with purple tattoo-like scar marks beneath his eyes. This android was the arch-nemesis of Mega Man: Bass!

Treble's back reshaped and a film projector popped out. He aimed it to a place beside Bass for the two to watch. The footage showed a blue robot in a light-blue suit, with regular blue armored arms and legs, as well as a light blue helmet with a blue stripe on the center of it. This was the blue android superhero, Mega Man.

Mega Man pressed a hidden button on his left wrist, and a bright light surrounded him. In the next second, Mega Man's armor disappeared and it showed Rock in his normal street clothes, as he entered his house. The footage is cut to him walking with Chelsea and Alan walking to school and talking amongst each other. The footage is cut again to gym class while playing dodgeball. It shows the moment where Rock saves Chelsea's life by lifting up the basketball hoop equipment and throwing it behind him before passing out. This is where the film ends and Treble retracts the projector away.

Bass looked at the entire film, with a big smirk on his face. For years and years, Bass has tried his best to find a way to prove he is the most powerful robot in the world, by destroying every robot in his path. But one robot he has yet to at last destroy was Mega Man. But now, thanks to the reconnaissance abilities of his companion Treble, Bass knew everything about Mega Man. His "human" identity, his personal life, the people he cared about perhaps even more than Dr. Light and Roll; everything! And had he not been still recovering from his battle with the blue bomber the previous night, he would go on and blow up the school walls and destroy a vulnerable Rock! But instead...he had a better idea...

"Treble, I want you to make sure Mega Man suffers more than he already has." he commanded to his wolf-bot. "Rough him up a bit, just enough for me to go in for the kill when I am fully recovered!"

Treble nodded and rushed out of his hiding spot to fulfill his mission. Bass smirked as he saw his robot companion rush to the school. Mega Man's death is coming...

/

"Art class is in 5 minutes, Chelsea." said Nurse MacMillan, looking at her and the clock.

Chelsea had been sitting and waiting for Rock to wake up for almost an entire hour now. She had not taken her eyes off Rock since. Chelsea knew art class was coming next—it was her favorite class—but she wanted to sit down and wait for Rock to wake up before then.

"Chelsea, it may take practically all day for Rock to wake up." said Nurse MacMillan. "Just head to class, he'll be fine."

"But I want to be here when he wakes up." said Chelsea.

"Chelsea, if you stay here, you'll get expelled from school. I can't have your folks getting worried...head to class and I promise to take good care of him."

Chelsea wanted to argue against it, but saw no point in it. After bout an hour of staring at him, she got up, turned to the nurse and nodded. But before she could leave, the principal, Ms. Suzuki, walked into the room. She didn't look too happy, to say the least.

"I need to speak with Rock." said Ms. Suzuki. "It's about the damage he caused today."

"Rock's asleep now, Ms. Suzuki." said Chelsea. "It'll take a while for him to wake up. Why, what's the matter?"

"Today after school, there was supposed to be a very important varsity basketball game, but now the damage done to the damage is serious and will take days—maybe even weeks—for it to be fixed. I hope Rock has something to say about this."

"Ms. Suzuki...I know why he did it, and I can explain it all to you."

"Go ahead then..."

Chelsea took a deep breath and bit by bit, as thorough as she could, explained to the principal and nurse what happened during gym class today. Her knees being injured, the powerful shot by Jack, the hoop nearly killing Chelsea, Rock lifting up and throwing over the hoop to save Chelsea, all of it. Towards the end of her explanation, Chelsea was slowly starting to cry.

"Rock's intentions weren't hurtful or anything...he was trying to save my life. I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for him! But now..." Chelsea paused, taking a look at Rock's still bandaged body before going into tears again. "He could die now. And I feel so liable in all of this!"

As the nurse tried to comfort her, Ms. Suzuki took a look at Rock's sleepy and bandaged state. She knew Chelsea wasn't lying; she was a good girl. And after hearing this story, she knew she couldn't be too mad at Rock. After all, Rock did it to save Chelsea.

Before anyone could say or do anything else, an explosion occurred in the room in a far side of the window-wall. As the smoke cleared, the first thing the group saw was the purple terror that was Treble. The robotic beast snarled at them, eying them like a couple of rabbits cornered and about to be snatched up for an afternoon feast. Treble approached them as they slowly backed away, looking at each one of them before setting his sights on Rock.

The wolf robot jumped onto the mattress and onto Rock, chuckling evilly. He had witnessed the disgusting act he performed earlier and knew he was vulnerable to an attack. MacMillan, Suzuki, and Chelsea knew this just as well. Treble started to toy with his prey, snarling at the wounds and bandages covering them. Treble knew his best bet was to take his big bite right at where they were, just enough for Bass to deliver the final judgment later...

"You touch him and you're a dead doggy!"

Before Treble could deliver his first strike at Rock, he looked over to see Chelsea standing up and with medical needles in her hands. Suzuki and MacMillan looked on concerned yet amazed at the amount of bravery Chelsea was displaying.

Treble smirked as he saw more prey to munch on before taking down the enemy of his master. He leaped for Chelsea, who ducked out of the way, causing him to jump and pounce on Ms. Suzuki. She was screaming and panicking in immense fear. Treble started slashing and biting off her coat and her arms, as the principal struggled to get the dark wolf off of her.

Chelsea took this opportunity to stab Treble in the back with the medical needles. Besides get the wolf-bot's attention, they hardly did anything to him. Chelsea stepped back a couple feet and Treble approached her with evil malice in his eyes. The wolf robot tackled her again, but Chelsea tried her best to fight back. She kicked the wolf back a few feet. Looking around, she realized she was now in the school hallways. To the side of her was a fire extinguisher.

Desperate, as she saw Treble charging at her again, she grabbed it from its placement in the wall and smashed him with all her force with it. The extinguisher smashed into pieces and Treble was covered in the suds, but also suffered a minor back injury.

Treble was now more angered than usual. Shaking off the foam and bearing the electric pain that went along with it, he noticed Chelsea running down the hall, trying to get away. Treble angrily chased after her. This girl would pay dearly for interfering with his own business. And she would pay...with her own life!

/

(A/N: Yeah! Lots of action here! Anyway, tell me what ya think so far! See ya guys next time!)


	4. Hunt on the Prey

Mega Man: The Rules of Love

Chapter 4: Hunt on the Prey

(A/N: Yeah, this is gonna be a real action-packed one. I'm doing my best to try to finish this fic before I go to college. Anyway, enjoy!)

/

Chelsea ran as fast as she could, trying to evade the robotic wolf named Treble, but he was right on her, rushing angrily at her, looking for a big feast in her. She made him angry by interfering his business of attempting to finish off Mega Man, and now she would pay dearly for this!

Chelsea was scared out of her mind. No matter how many hallways she ran down or stairs she climbed, Treble would still be right behind her. She had to hide somewhere so that the wolf robot would not get her for the time being. But with Treble constantly on her trail, she needed a distraction.

Before she could think of how to distract it further, Treble leaped from behind at Chelsea, hate and anger in its eyes. Thinking out of desperation, Chelsea superkicked Treble hard a few feet back. Chelsea was amazed at how she was able to do that, but saw this as her chance to run down the next hallway and find some place to hide.

Treble was able to recover rather quickly, and now more angry than before. He could see Chelsea's shadows in the other hallway and rushed down to follow her, but found the hallway practically empty, Chelsea out of sight.

Treble knew better than that. There was no way she could have ran all the way down the hallways that fast before he could catch her. Chelsea was hiding in another room in this hall; he could sense it...

He started to walk slowly down the hall, sniffing and snarling to help him find Chelsea. Treble found her scent behind a door. He looked at it; it was a blue steel door that read in bold caps: "**GYM EQUIPMENT ROOM. AUTHORIZED PERSONELL ONLY!**"

Treble smirked and started banging on the door with his head, hoping to break it down and cause Chelsea to panic. Even now he could picture her screaming and quivering in fear, knowing that her death would come soon.

After about 8 shots at the door, it broke down. As the robotic predator entered and looked around, he saw Chelsea was nowhere to be found. Treble knew better than this. He knew the girl was hiding somewhere in the room, and he would find her and make her suffer, if it were the last thing he did!

Chelsea was indeed hiding in the room, behind a bag of dodgeballs, some traffic cones, and some gymnastic mats. She was putting her hands on her mouth and trying her best to remain completely still, as she saw Treble survey the room, sniffing around to find her. Treble walked around in a complete circle until he came outside of where Chelsea was hiding.

Trying her best to not breath or make any sudden movements, Chelsea watched quietly as Treble sniff around. He somehow knew she was behind there. Treble started pushing and slashing the obstacles separating the prey from the predator. His intent was to make her quiver in fear and force her to confirm she's behind there.

Chelsea did nothing, while afraid, stayed as still and quiet as possible. Treble tried his best, but could see his plan wasn't working. Growling in a bit of anger, he slowly started to walk away, seemingly giving up. Chelsea gave a sigh in relief, thinking Treble wouldn't come back.

She couldn't have been more wrong...

Treble could hear the sigh, snarling in delight that he was able to fool her. Before she could try to come out of hiding, Treble walked back in the room and opened his mouth. From it came a turquoise-colored flame. He aimed and fired it at where she was hiding, freeing the dodgeballs (and de-airing some of them), shattered the cones, and left many holes in the mats.

Chelsea screamed in shock and fear. She did not expect Treble to do something like that. Now her hiding place was destroyed, the robotic wolf's plan working as he began to charge at her.

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"!"

/

Rock slowly opened eyes and sat up on the mattress. After almost 2 hours of being comatose and dozed off into a deep sleep, he had finally awoke and his body felt pretty better than when he was knocked out. He looked around as he was trying to get his baring back together. He could see his body was in bandages. He slowly removed them all and saw his bruises and injuries were all healed. Rock looked around and saw the huge hole in the wall.

"What happened here?" he asked himself.

"The office was attacked, that's what happened."

Rock turned to see Principal Suzuki and Nurse MacMillan sitting down near the entry to the room.

"Ms. Suzuki! Ms. MacMillan!" he said.

"Are you feeling 100 percent, Rock?" asked Nurse MacMillan.

"Pretty close..." he replied, moving his arms around to check and see if what he was saying was true. Even 2 hours after he still couldn't believe he was able to lift up and toss all that tons of heavy basketball equipment, in an attempt to save Chelsea.

"Chelsea!" he gasped. "Is she...?"

The principal cut him off. "She put herself in harm's way to save you from that robot. But now it's chasing her."

"What did the robot look like?"

"It was a purple wolf, with a spiky mane and sharp claws & teeth. And red eyes that looked like a hungry red devil."

Rock didn't have a doubt in his mind. He was sure that the robot she was describing was Treble. And if Treble was around, then that meant Bass was around as well. And when those two are someplace, it's never a good sign.

Not stopping to think twice, Rock got up and ran out to look for Chelsea. He had to find her...before Bass got her...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rock heard a loud scream disrupting his thoughts. He knew exactly what that meant and who it was coming from...

"Chelsea!"

/

Chelsea was trapped in the equipment room, her exit blocked off by Treble, who lunged at her. She was pinned down by the wolf, who started slashing and biting her with no mercy. He was quite outraged and would not give up until there was nothing left of her. She struggled to free herself, and after a few kicks, Treble was lunged across the room.

That only made the canine robot even more hungry for her flesh and blood. Treble growled louder and prepared to charge at her again, but this time, she had an aluminum baseball bat with her. As Treble proceeded to attack her, she hit him with the bat, right in the kisser. The impact sent him crashing out of the room and into a wall in the hall.

Chelsea cautiously exited the equipment room with the bat and approached him. Checking to make sure he was out of it or even dead, she knelt down and carefully put her left hand on him. When she did, Treble opened his eyes wide and bit on her hand hard. Chelsea screamed loud in pain and fear, dropping the bat. Treble then shoved his claw right into her left rib. This caused her to scream louder as blood started pouring out of her body. As she fell down to the ground on her knees, Chelsea started to cry as she began to accept her fate.

"Let go of her, Treble! Or you are gonna regret it!"

Chelsea opened her eyes and looked up to see at the very end of the hallway was Rock, feeling determined and well. For the second time today, Chelsea thanked god Rock showed up on time.

Treble let go of his grip and slowly approached Rock, as Chelsea started to pass out from the blood loss she sustained. Treble eyed the android with malice intent in its eyes. Rock was ready, though. Treble began by firing a turquoise flame at him, but Rock dodged it. Treble then charged at Rock, hoping to cause blood loss for him as well. Rock, however, saw it coming, and punched him right in the face, flinging the robot back a few feet.

Treble slowly got up, angrier than he was when Chelsea got in his way. He charged at Rock with amazing speed and power. Rock was tripped over and Treble attempted to sustain new injuries to him, but the blue android was too strong and he shoved Treble away. As both of them got up, Rock finished the job by kicking the wolf robot a long way through several walls and into some trees outside.

Rock ran over to check on Chelsea. Thankfully, she was alive, but the amount of blood lost was off-the-charts. He didn't know how long she would last. But he was grateful for Chelsea. She gave her own safety up to keep him safe. Now the pair were even...

Jack rushed down the hallway to see the damage done at the area. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Treble happened!" said Rock. "He was gonna attack me, but Chelsea...Chelsea put herself in harm's way and took the hit..."

Jack looked on as Rock looked sadly at Chelsea's bloody body. He wanted to puke at the sight, but was touched at how brave Chelsea was to put herself in danger to keep his best friend safe. The thought later escaped him.

"The nurse won't heal these wounds, I'm sad to say." he said. "We have to get her to the hospital."

"I'll take her there myself." Rock nodded.

"No, Rock! You still aren't feeling 100 percent! Wait here and I'll have the principal call for an ambulance!"

"We can't wait! By the time an ambulance comes to pick her up, she may not be alive!"

"Rock the hospital's 10 miles from here! You won't have the strength to do it!"

"I do too have the strength! And I WILL carry her to the hospital, even if I have to do it by myself!"

Before Jack could argue any more, Rock picked up Chelsea and ran out the school, towards the direction of the hospital. Jack just shook his head, unimpressed.

"_Stubborn idiot..." _he thought as he walked back to class.

/

(A/N: Yeah, as you can clearly see, shit has gotten serious and Proto Man's an asshole. Anyway, hope ya like it. Later!)


	5. A Chat With Jack

Mega Man: The Rules of Love

Chapter 5: A Chat With Jack

_Hey, before I get started, this is directed to a certain girl named "Chelsea" who has read my story so far and is a bit misunderstood on a couple things. _

_First off, Chelsea here is not a character I made up; she is a character from the Dreamwave Mega Man comic books. And if you have minor nitpicks and dare to threaten me like that, then you can stop reading now. I wanted fair comments of how you people liked it, not weeaboos who tell me what they want me to do and shit. That's not how I roll. If you got a problem with that, deal with it or get lost! Thank you. _

_Now that I got that out of the way, enjoy Chapter 5!_

/

About 20 minutes ago, the wolf robot attacked Rock and Chelsea, severely wounding the latter. Rock ran all the way from school to the hospital in order to try to save her. He was sure that the medics there could help treat her wounds.

Chelsea was rushed into the Emergency Room as he sat in the waiting room, waiting and praying for her. As he waited for this, he got out his iPod and searched for music to listen to. He listened to one song, that touched his heart. It was called "Watching Over Me" by a band named Thousand Foot Krutch. As he listened to it, he started to cry, thinking of his family and best friends dying.

(A/N: I was listening to this song as I wrote this. It's a good song.)

Rock wanted to walk in and check in on Chelsea, but he was afraid of being kicked out of the building and not allowed back in. As he was listening to the same song over and over and reading magazines, he noticed Jack walk in. He wondered what he was doing here as Jack approached him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rock.

"I need to talk to you...outside!" said Jack.

Rock turned off his iPod, put down the magazines, and looked at the emergency room door. He didn't want to leave Chelsea unprotected again, fearing a repeat of what happened at school, but he could see Jack's patience was wearing thin and he meant business. Taking one look at the door, Rock got up and followed Jack out of the hospital to a corner at the back of the hospital.

"You need to stop this stupid charade right now, Rock!" said Jack sternly.

"What are you talking about, Jack?" asked Rock, concerned.

"I'm talking about this stupid relationship with that human girl, Chelsea. Rock, I'm sorry to say this, but it will not work out!"

"You're wrong, Jack! It _will_ work out between me and Chelsea! I can prove it, just watch me!"

"You don't understand, Rock. You're a robot, she's a human! Two races that don't mix in this type of scenario!"

"I know what we are! Look, Jack. When I first started school, Dr. Light wanted to help me be more human. Be like them and fit in. If the kids found out I was made of gears and wires, they'd all make fun of me! But Alan and Chelsea...they helped me fit in with the kids. So now, every time I go to school, I keep thinking of how great friends they are."

"But it's not like that with Chelsea; _that's _where the problem lies! And you can't accept the fact she won't be yours ever!"

"No! You're wrong! It will work! I love her with all my metallic heart, Jack! That's why I put myself in the danger zone this morning! To keep her safe just like how I do to the rest of the planet!"

"Rock...I understand your bold heart and your will to keep others safe, but you have to understand the main rules of love. That some couples are not supposed to mix or even belong! Your love for Chelsea is one of those..."

"Oh yeah? Well sometimes, Jack...rules are meant to be broken! And I'm the rulebreaker for today!"

"You're so stubborn...look, either way, you have to tell her the truth. Tell that stupid girl what you really are...I bet she'll understand..."

"You _seriously_ need to get laid, Jackie!"

"I am serious, Rock! Tell her what you are; that you can't be together!"

"But she'll think I'm a freak! And then...she may never wanna be my friend ever again..."

"You never know...besides, it could keep her out of danger. No more Wily attacks for her..."

Rock thought it over for a couple minutes. If he told Chelsea what he was, she could not be able to accept him as a friend, but on the other hand, she would be safe and happy. And that's all he wanted. But if he didn't, Jack would keep nagging at him at how impossible their love would be and things would be more difficult for the two. At last, Rock made his decision...

"When we are allowed to see her...I'm gonna tell her the truth."

Jack smiled at his friend, believing he was making the right decision. Rock however looked at Jack with disdain believing he was trying to keep them apart. He looked at Jack as if he wasn't even a good friend anymore...

/

Rock was allowed to see her in an operation room. As he walked in, with Jack standing near the doorway, he saw Chelsea's hand and wrist in a cast and a few bandages around her ribcage. He slowly walked up to her, in a sad expression seen on his face. He felt more bad than before he was unable to protect her.

Chelsea slowly opened her eyes and looked up to him. She could see tears streaming down his face. She wondered why Rock was crying. It made her sad to see that from him.

"Rock...why are you crying?" she asked weakly.

Rock slowly wiped the tears from his eyes. "I...I'm not...I just...got emotional, but I wasn't crying! I swear!"

"It's okay to cry, Rock...I won't be mad at all..."

Rock smiled a bit at her, trying to lighten up the situation. "Chelsea it's all my fault...if only I'd be there to protect you sooner..."

"You did...you saved me right when that robot was about to eat me. And you saved my life from that hoop. I'm really glad I have a friend like you...thank you."

Rock smiled weakly and simply said: "You're welcome."

Rock looked back at Jack, still hanging near the doorway and waiting for the truth to come out of Rock. The blue android turned back at Chelsea.

"Chelsea, there's something important I need to tell you..."

"What is it?" she asked, concerned. But before he could answer her, his cell phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

"Yeah, Rock here..."

"_Mega Man! It's me, Elec Man!" _said a voice from the other side of the line. _"We got trouble up here!"_

"What is it this time, Elec Man?"

"_It's Wily! He's gotten control of Sheep Man, Solar Man, Chill Man, Commando Man, Blade Man, Strike Man, Pump Man, and this Jason Voorhees Robot Master! And them and the armies are tearing the city apart! Don't know how much longer we can keep up! We need your help ASAP!"_

"Understood...I'll be there as soon as I can..."

Rock sighed sadly as he put his phone away. "That was my friends. They're in serious trouble and need my help. But I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

"O...ok..." Chelsea said sadly as Rock and Jack left the room and the hospital. Rock explained to Jack the urgency of the situation and they didn't waste time. They both pressed a button on their wrist watches and two amazing transformations occurred.

Rock's normal street clothes were replaced with a light blue jumpsuit. Instantly, heavy blue long boots were placed onto him, as well as similar long heavy gloves. And then placed on his head was a blue helmet, with red eardrums and a light blue stripe down the center. Rock had now transformed into Mega Man!

Jack had a similar transformation. His street clothes were replaced with a gray jumpsuit and similar boots and gloves but instead colored red. Next , he grabbed a yellow scarf and put it around his neck. Lastly, a red and white striped F1 racing helmet appeared placed onto him and a red and white shield before him as well. Jack had now turned into Proto Man!

Looking at one another, Mega Man and Proto Man glowed bright blue and red respectively and teleported to the battle sight in downtown Mega City! It was time to teach Dr. Wily another lesson.

/

(A/N: not as good as I hoped, but still I hope you all liked it. And no more nitpicks or any of that BS anymore, I swear to god! Anyway, see ya next time!)


	6. Battle of Mega City

Mega Man: The Rules of Love

Chapter 6: Battle of Mega City

(A/N: Yeah, really action packed this one is...enjoy!)

/

Mega Man and Proto Man were teleported straight to Downtown Mega City. When they arrived, about half of the city was in a bad mess. Buildings destroyed or on fire, broken and dead bodies lie everywhere, debris flying all over the place. They could see 6 Robots doing their best to hold back the carnage caused, but to no avail. These six robots were the original DRN Robot Master series, Mega Man's best friends.

The first one was one that was similar to Mega Man. It had a white jumpsuit and orange arms and trunks. Its entire head was colored orange as well with scissor blades on the top of his head. He also had blue eyes. This Robot Master was called Cut Man.

Another robot was colored orange and yellow, with a bulked-up build. It had blue eyes and resembled a strong construction worker. This one was Guts Man, the strongest DRN Robot Master.

There was another android in a blue snow parka and white gloves and boots. This robot had green eyes and was appropriately named Ice Man, one of the youngest of the Robot Masters.

There was another one. He was yellow, with blue eyes, an orange mohawk hairdo and martial arts outfit. This robot was Bomb Man, the loose cannon of the group...no pun intended.

Another one was an android dressed in a gray jumpsuit, with gray boots, red socks, red gloves, and an upper-body armor plate. He had blue eyes, with a helmet resembling an Olympic Torch, complete with a flare at the top of it. This was Fire Man, the "Southern Justice Bot" of the gang.

Lastly, there was an android in an orange jumpsuit, yellow wristbands and boots, black shorts-like trunks, black chest-plate with a lightning bolt on the center, and black helmet. He had blue eyes and surrounding them was a yellow mascaraed mask with a lightning bolt. This was Elec Man, the one who called Mega Man earlier. He was the first to notice their arrival and called to them.

"Hey! What took you two so long?" he exclaimed.

"Save it, Elec Man!" said Mega Man. "We got here as fast as we could!"

"Sir, there's...too many of them! What do we do?" asked Ice Man, worried.

"We fight back, but give it all we got!" shouted Mega Man.

"Mega Man...that has to be the first intelligent thing that's come out of your mouth all day!" said Proto Man. He brandished his Proto Shield and his left arm transformed into a hand cannon. This was his Proto Buster.

Mega Man's left arm also converted his left arm into a similar arm cannon, named his Mega Buster. His comrades also readied theirselves for battle, more than they already were. Bomb Man and Cut Man had weapons in bombs and razors, respectively. The others had elemental weapons, based on their own make. Fire Man controlled fire, Ice Man controlled ice and water, Elec Man controlled Lightning, and Guts Man controlled the power of Earth, with his own strength as well.

"Let's get 'em, Mega Gang!" shouted Mega Man, leading his best friends into battle, more determined than before.

(A/N: Yeah...I called them the Mega Gang...what? I thought it was catchy!)

/

Chelsea was resting in her medical room at the hospital. She wondered what it was Rock was going to tell her. He sounded very serious and it was very important, but he had to halt it for an emergency of some kind. This wasn't the first time Rock was acting like this.

For the past couple weeks, Rock had been acting very odd and strange. As if he were hiding something from her. She didn't necessarily like secrets, especially when its from her friends. She knew something was up and as soon as Rock came back, she swore to find out what that was!

Suddenly, a red motorcycle being driven by a driver in a red biker's suit sped through the hospital and crashed straight through the door of her room and landed right in front of her bed. The driver turned to view her and cooed at her, obviously trying to hit on her.

"Y'know, now I see what Mega Man's on about." he said. "You are one hot human bitch! RAWR!"

Chelsea blushed angrily at him and covered herself up, afraid he may try to rape her. "You coulda just knocked or something!"

"That's not my style, baby! I'm a Robo Evil Knievel and I love what I do!"

"Well, I don't appreciate perverts bursting into my ro—wait a minute...did you just say...robo Evil Knievel?"

"You got it! What, ya wanna make out or something? I'm single, y'know!"

"Fat chance! I wouldn't date you if you were the last piece of trash on the planet!"

"Oh well, worth a try. But regardless...Master Bass requests your sexy ass to be his..."

At that, something amazing and extraordinary happened. The motorcycle's parts started folding on one another, with the front wheel going underneath and the back wheel attaching itself to the driver. Not his feet could touch the ground and his arms could move more freely. And the shade of the helmet flipped onto his forehead, like they were a pair of goggles, exposing his green eyes. The motorcycle and driver were actually one in the same robot: Nitro Man!

"And I will honor it dearly!" finished Nitro Man as he went to grab Chelsea.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

/

The battle was starting to tilt in favor of the heroes. Now that Mega Man and Proto Man were added into the mix, Dr. Light's robots stood a better chance of defeating Dr. Wily once again.

One of the biggest nuisances was the Sniper Joe units around the city. They were everywhere possible! On buildings, streets, alleyways, even hiding in the rubble and debris, often catching the group off-guard. They normally had no problem taking these robots out, but didn't think out how they would, as these Joe's were far more aggressive and clever.

Thankfully, Mega Man and Proto Man were able to think of several strategies to deal with these Sniper Joe's. Using his robotic canine partner, Rush, Mega Man was able to map out all the locations of the Joe's in the area. As they finished plans, Mega Man was shot in the back by a Metall Sniper. Mets were also annoying, but were generally easy.

Some Mets and Joes then attacked the group, but were easily defeated by Guts Man's earth abilities. More Joe's jumped from buildings marching down to clean the streets of any resistance or survivors. Just then, Fire Man and Ice Man appeared in front of them. The Joe's stood in a straight row, ready to strike or _be_ striked.

Sniper Joe's had an immense knack of having shields to protect them from enemy fire. They held up their shields, sure that Fire Man and Ice Man would strike first. Fire Man would have burned them all by now, but he realized these Joe's were outfitted with fireproof shields. So instead, he and Ice Man had a better idea.

Ice Man's hands started glowing light blue. The Sniper Joe's held up their shields closer, as Ice Man fired his Ice Slasher at them. The shields were frozen solid, leaving them vulnerable. Realizing this, the Joe's fired at Ice Man, who frantically started running for cover. Fire Man's hands turned into two cannons and he fired his Fire Storm at all of them, destroying them nad being turned to scrap.

"You okay there, lil' partner?" asked Fire Man in his typical Southern accent.

"Perfectly fine!...sort of." said Ice Man, standing proud for the time being.

"Don't relax yet! We got the whole town to go!"

To their surprise, it didn't take very long for Mega City to be cleansed of robot armies, which left only Wily's Robot Masters: Sheep Man, Solar Man, Chill Man, Commando Man, Blade Man, Strike Man, Pump Man, and a new Robot Master: Horror Man!

(A/N: This is not to be confused with the Horror Man from the fan game, _Mega Man Returns_).

Sheep Man was exactly what his name says: an actual sheep. But with human/android-like arms and legs, as well as electric antennas on his back. Sheep Man is one that gets bored easily, but is pretty dangerous despite being made out as a joke by fellow Robot Masters.

Solar Man is another heat-based Robot Master, able to channel artificial solar energy from the top of his head, which is shaped as a solar podium like object. He had black & orange arms and legs, as well as tan hands and feet, and yellow body armor.

Blade Man had yellow shoulder plates, but mostly black and purple body colors. His arms and head were shaped like actual swords. Blade Man is very stealthy, agile, and as merciless as they come. He also knows so much about weapons, and will tell you all about them...if you had the time and patience for it, that is.

Commando Man is a strong and powerful Robot Master. He had bazookas as arms and was shaped mainly like an armored military vehicle. Commando Man was perhaps the strongest Robot Master Mega Man has ever fought.

Strike Man was literally a walking-talking baseball. With green eyes, red arms and legs, and a pitcher's glove on his left hand, Strike Man is able to throw one mean fastball, which is more powerful than it sounds coming from a Robot Master.

Pump Man was a water-based Robot Master. He had wavy-like arms, with a regular hand on his left and a water gun on his right. He also had another on his chest, and a water pump on his head. He was mostly blue in build. And he was more of a "neat freak", often getting rid of graffiti seen.

Chill Man is another Ice-based Robot Master, who wears a black jumpsuit, white & turquoise gloves and boots. His helmet was also turquoise colored, but his head was trapped in a block of ice. Chill Man is a more environmentalist Robot Master.

Lastly was Horror Man. He had red & black eyes and his head and body was designed more of legendary serial killer Jason Voorhees. Like his human counterpart, Horror Man is sadistic and deadly, using his Hyper Machete to destroy anything in his path.

The eight heroes faced against the right type of Robot Master facing them. Guts Man went for Commando Man, Ice Man went for Solar Man, Bomb Man went for Strike Man, Elec Man went for Pump Man, Fire Man went for Sheep Man, Cut Man went for Chill Man, Proto Man went for Blade Man, and Mega Man went after Horror Man.

As Dr. Wily surveyed the battlefield, he smirked believing that his Robot Masters would finish off Mega Man and his friends. This was slowly misproven...

Cut Man was in a cold battle with Chill Man. Chill Man kept firing his Chill Spike at him, which had Cut Man constantly running and trying to evade him. Chill Man then charged at him, but Cut Man fired his Rolling Cutter at him and it shot a hole in his chest, destroying him. That was one down, seven to go.

Guts Man was going fist-to-cannon with Commando Man. This would be a very intresting and chaotic battle indeed, considering their unheard-of strengths and powers would probably make a bigger mess of the city. Commando Man fired his Commando Bombs at him, which Guts Man blocked. They then charged at each other and were in a head lock, but Guts Man's power was too mcuh for Commando Man, who was crushed to death by Guts Man's tightest Bear hug.

Ice Man was really determined and ready for battle against Solar Man. Normally, an ice-themed Robot would have a massive disadvantage against a fire-themed robot like Solar man. However, Ice Man was special. He had a special resiliency to heat, with secret water powers as well. He knew that with these, he could defeat Solar man!

Solar Man was too cocky in his judging of Ice Man and already unleashed his Solar Blaze attack, but had very little affect. Ice Man, however, needed to fool Solar Man so he showed no signs that it didn't hurt. Solar man was easily deceived, constantly firing his attacks at Ice Man. Then, he surprised the solar-channeled robot by shooting a jet of water at him, short-circuiting and destroying him.

Bomb Man looked smugly at Strike Man, as if he were nothing more than a joke. He knew this would be like shooting fish in a barrel. Strike Man fired 3 Rebound Striker attacks, which damaged Bomb Man only briefly. Now it was Bomb Man's turn. He threw only a single bomb at Strike Man and all that was left of him was a pile of scrap.

Fire Man stared in the eye at the challenge before him in what was Sheep Man. Many find Sheep Man to be a joke, but Fire Man knew better than to judge by simple appearances. Sheep Man fired a sharp bolt of lightning at Fire Man, which hit him dead on target. Trying to find his bearings, Fire Man retaliated with a Fire Storm attack, but Sheep Man tried to hold it back. Fire Man was finally able to find the strength in him to use all his fire power (no pun intended) to blast through the lightning and destroy Sheep Man.

Elec Man smirked at Pump Man, seeing him as an easy opponent. He knew that Pump Man's element was water, and water conducted electricity. Pump Man knew this as well, so instead of using his water pumps, he tried close combat attacks, but Elec Man was too fast for him, easily dodging his attacks. Pump Man's patience wore thin and made the mistake of firing his water gun. Elec Man felt his electric powers grow stronger and unleashed a powerful Thunder Beam which destroyed Pump Man.

Proto Man was locked up in a tight battle with Blade Man. He knew his Proto Shield would not protect him from Blade Man's restless onslaught of slashing at him. He could see Proto Shield starting to fail on him. Blade Man used his Triple Blade attack on him. Knowing it would pierce his shield, Proto Man dropped it and fired at all three blades and Blade Man itself. While it was powerful enough to destroy two blades and the robot himself, one blade pierces his android skin. Removing it sent blue blood running from his chest.

"Mr. Proto Man!" gasped Cut Man. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine..." Proto Man said, trying to reassure his friends.

That left only Horror Man to destroy. This was up to Mega Man. Horror Man's hands turned into two machetes as he charged at Mega Man, hoping to slash him to pieces. Mega Man was able to dodge most of them, but was slashed from behind by the Jason Voorhees lookalike. As it appeared Horror Man had the advantage, Mega Man psyched him out and blasted his head off with his Mega Buster. All the Robot Masters were finished.

"Oooooh SHIIIZAAA!" shouted Dr. Wily, in anger, trying to escape.

"Not on my watch!" shouted Proto Man, getting up slowly to shoot and destroy Wily's getaway. When Mega Man and the others ran to check on Wily's condition, they saw Wily was literally scattered in pieces. It finally hit them smack in the face; Wily was never here at all! This Dr. Wily was a fake!

"Why would Dr. Wily send an imitation to deal with us?" asked Mega Man.

"That's the thing, Mega Man...he didn't!"

The group looked around and noticed that all 8 of the fake Wily's Robot Masters were standing and well. To make it even stranger, the destroyed debris of them was still hanging around. This started to creep out Ice Man and Cut Man. Things got more problematic with the arrival of Bass and Treble. Bass gave a smug and arrogant look at the group.

"You see, I sent fake Robot Masters and a fake Wily to keep you occupied, Mega Man." explained Bass. "Did you really think I'd risk these pieces of junk that I upgraded personally?"

"Why did you do this, Bass?" asked Elec Man. "Why sacrifice these imitations and all these lives to get your way?"

"I knew Mega Man would not leave that stupid girl in the hospital." Bass continued. "That is why I used this fake doctor to lead an attack on the city! To keep you occupied while I send Nitro Man to collect...my prize."

Mega Man gasped at the realization. Bass had created a diversion to keep him away from Chelsea and leave her unprotected once again! But it was just more than that...

"Wait...do you mean...?"

"I know your true identity, Rock." said Bass. "Treble and I have been spying on your personal life for days. I know everything about you now. Your school, your friends, your enemies, your likes, dislikes; _all_ of it! And now..."

Bass snickered in a foul sound that gave creeps up his robotic spine. Just then, Nitro Man sped in and transformed into walking mode, Chelsea being held tightly. Mega Man couldn't believe it; he failed Chelsea once again. Bass was holding her hostage.

"You are one injustical son-of-a-bitch, you know dat?" screamed Fire Man, threatening to burn Bass into ashes.

"I'm here to prove I'm not only the strongest robot...I'm also the smartest." Bass smirked. "If you want this girl back, you will meet me at Wily's old Castle in Arizona! That is...if you can survive Commando Man's barrage!"

(A/N: It's the one from Mega Man 10...yeah, I'm really lazy)

Before they could react, Commando Man used his Commando Bombs against the group. A tremendous explosion took place and all 8 of the Mega Gang were damaged severely and laying on the floor as Bass and his troops escaped, with Chelsea in tow and Bass laughing in an evil tone.

/

(A/N: Now I won't be half-assing much anymore. But don't expect most of them soon, cuz I've now started college. But...yeah. See ya next time guys!)


End file.
